Mega field day with Zeena (Ship story bounce with Me and zeena!
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: MEGA FIELD DAY HAS ARRIVED AT MY SCHOOL! SO ITS TIME FOR A ZEENA X ME STORY!


This is another realistic nonfiction mixed with me shipping myself with sexy zeena from sonic lost world based on my hippity hop relay on the same day I posted this fanfic.

Zeena and I were doing the impossible last night at my house, sleeping while taking a high couples bounce on zeena's giant green space hopper.

However, we woke up and still felt like the average 10-12 hour sleeper. We walked into the kitchen.

Mom was surprised.

"Who's this u brought with you?" My mom asked

"Mom, this is my "virtual realistic girlfriend" Zeena" I said

"Nice saucy fine lady you got there" my dad teased.

"Thanks" Zeena said, although shy, bouncing her breasts.

"Man SHES quote the excited one isn't she" mom asked, kinda intrigued by zeena's bouncy breast

"Yup!" My sister said.

"oh! Today's the day we have my hippity hop relay at my school!" I said.

"Ill let you be my shadow" I said kissing zeena.

"Sure thing" said zeena, and she and I piled into the backseat as my mom drove me and zeena to The Campus School of Crosspointe, after lugging my hopper in to the car.

"Bye mom, have a good day!" Me and zeena called

"Please zeena, call me Mrs bender."

Said mom.

"Ok!"

And zeena and I took out my award winning bounce a roo hopper, (which somehow zeena infused her hopper with so it was both my bouncearoo and zeena's hopper but still a single ball) and mom laughed as she watched me and zeena bounce into the entrance.

I then gave her a tour since it was just 8:30.

"This... is the doors of learning" I said.

"Nice" said zeena.

"And this s the religious part of the school of learning" I said pointing to the doors on the right

"Dear (gosh)" said zeena.

We then bounced over to the roots coffee bar.

"this is the coffee bar, roots, coffee bar" I said.

"Nice" said zeena.

Then... I showed her the great room.

My real life IRL crush Maddison was also there.

"Hey, Dj!" She said.

"Who's this?"

I said "Maddison, this is my virtual realistic girlfriend, Zeena!"

I braced myself to be b-slapped by zeena, but zeena just bounced her breasts and said "it's nice to meet you Maddison!"

Then zeena and I waited for an anxious slap accross the face.

But all Maddison said was "Oh, it's ok, I still have a BF and I haven't been talking much about him"

"Ok!" I said.

Then zeena and I squeezed our hopper in through the door of my first period teacher Mrs. Erin.

And then first period started, with principal mr. Kellen.

"Hey again mr kellen" said zeena, bouncing her breasts again.

"Hi shadow zeena" mr Kellin said.

"Today we will be doing an electricity test"

"Is it ok if we worked together?" The class and zeena said all together.

"Yeah ok," said Mr Kellin.

After the test it was time for test #2:

"Known as everybody's favorite subject- MATH!" Me and zeena said together.

Then we got the big green/bounce a roo hopper and bounced into the great room where my next teacher, Mr. Andy, gives the tests.

"We're doing the law of cosines and sines" Mr Andy said, and after the test was over, me and zeena bounced on the infused big green hopper/bounce a roo in place, trying not to go so high to break a hole in the ceiling.

Third period rolled on as me and zeena took the highest bounce without damaging the ceiling or our heads in small groups, with mr. Corey, Ms. Tecia, Mrs. Naomi, Ms. Whitney, and now my history teacher from sophomore year, Ms Mackenzie has returned.

"Try not to damgage the ceiling with you bouncing on that thing." They all said, though not simultaneously.

"Ok" me and zeena said.

Then we fueld up, at lunch.

Zeena had a chili dog, while I had sugar cookies with sprinkles, popcorn chicken and a banana.

Then, we continued hyping up with some more warm up bouncing and listening to my dance mixes.

Then it was time.

Zeena and I squeezed the combined bounce a roo and big green hopper (still my bounce aroo and zeena's big green hopper together in one ball)

Out the doors and once clear of the low ceiling awning we bounced down the stairs and vaulted successfully over the cars without landing on or damaging them.

"Alright!" Kellin said

"The teams will do a dizzy dash (spinning round a golf club 3 times and doing a 100 yard dash)

A whistling cracker relay( eating a cracker while whistling and drinking Coca Cola relay)

And then the most famous,

ZEENA AND DJ LAUNCHPAD FROM CLIVE (my team house) VS TOLKEIN's CARLEY HAEGAR in THE HIPPITY HOP RELAY!!!!!!!

The crowds cheered and the festivities began as zeena and I anxiously waited on the big green ball that had my ball's logo on it.

A few minutes later "GO DJ LAUNCHPAD AND ZEENA!!" Shouted kellen as Maddie's friend Carley got on the smaller ball.

And then we were off!

The crowd watched as zeena clean, neat and modestly stripped to her bra as we sky rocketed high into the air fast. And then we turned around and bounce back to the start.

THE CROWD WENT WILD!

"Sadly Clive got second place" was at the results

"But 2 NEW HIPPITY HOP CHAMPIONS ARISE! GIVE IT UP FOR DJ LAUNCHPAD AND ZEENA!" Said Mr. Andrew, the coordinator of the Mega field day event said.

THE END!!!


End file.
